Sometimes
by Hananiah
Summary: Obi Wan goes to the darkside and it's up to Padme, Anakin and Sabe to save him
1. Default Chapter

Title: Sometimes Summary: Obi Wan turns to the darkside (Yeah no-one saw that coming) and it's up to Sabè, Padmè and Anakin to help him Rating: G Disclaimer: I don't own the characters at all They belong to George Lucas Shippers: Obi Wan/Sabè and Anakin/Padmè  
  
Anakin Skywalker held his head in his hands, his young face marred with worry and grief. "I've never seen him like that Padmè, he was so angry, we've always been able to talk yet he shuts me out!" The young padawan got to his feet and paced the small room, he glared at the door, that led to the adjoining room "He's with him now Padmè, Palpatine is turning Obi Wan against us" Anakin shuddered he remembered how Palpatine had tried to corrupt him with the promise of power, he would not have come back to the light had it not been for Obi Wan pretty much kicking some sense into him, he remembered the fight "Anakin do you realize what is going on? Palpatine is using you." "I don't need you!" Anakin screamed "You betrayed me, you and Padmè" Obi Wan shook his head "It's all lies Ani, I love Padmè, she is a great friend but I'm not in love with her" "You're lying" Obi Wan ducked under a blow and grabbed Anakin by the shoulders, forcing him to the ground "I don't love Padmè Anakin, I love Sabè" Defeated Obi Wan let go of his apprentice and turned away, Aankin struggled to his feet, "You love Sabè?" "Yes" "Bu-but I heard you tell Padmè that you loved her" "That was Sabè" Obi Wan corrected. Anakin shut his eyes, realization running through him "Master I'm so sorry"  
  
"You should apologize to Padmè, you have treated her badly for a long time"  
  
Padmè wrapped her arms around Anakin, gently stroking his hair, "We won't let him go" she promised "We'll be a family, just you and me and Sabè and Obi Wan" Anakin looked at his wife "Do you think she's really dead?" That was the trigger that had sent Obi Wan to the darkside, Palpatine had delivered the news himself, his head bowed and his face saddened. The news had almost killed Obi Wan. Padmè shook her head "No it was just another of Palpatine's lies, I'm sure he has her locked up somewhere where we can't find her" Anakin nodded "I just want my master back" he said "I want my friend back" Padmè agreed. The two sat together for a long time remembering good times. TBC 


	2. A new life but not the end of the old

Title: Sometimes Summary: Obi Wan turns to the darkside (Yeah no-one saw that coming) and it's up to Sabè, Padmè and Anakin to help him Rating: G Disclaimer: I don't own the characters at all They belong to George Lucas Shippers: Obi Wan/Sabè and Anakin/Padmè  
  
Note: I don't know why the story looks like it does on Fanfiction net but it's the only thing that works I'm sorry if people can't read the story well.  
  
Obi Wan Kenobi stood beside Palpatine the Emperor, stood overlooking Courascantl, a vacant expression on his face, everything felt weird inside of him as if he were not longer in control of his body, but he did feel numb and cold. Preparations had begun to make sure that the Empire's rules and regulations were carried out without question after the decimation of the Jedi. Obi Wan felt neither satisfaction nor grief, it was something that had to be done and it had been done. Obi Wan had been shocked when he had heard of his brother's and sister's fall but Palpatine reminded him rightly that the Jedi had refused to search for Sabè. Obi Wan's core was shattered he could not feel, the blackness that enveloped him cushioned him from the debilitating grief he felt at Sabè's death and the injustice of it. He would make them pay for every moment of Sabè's grief there was no such thing as an innocent man, woman or child. Sometimes he felt a stirring, a lecture or a conversation from his old master and he could still hear the pleadings of his apprentice "This wasn't him" Obi Wan frowned if this wasn't him then who was he? He saw in his mind's eye an eager young apprentice eager to work and please he scoffed at that picture a life of service had betrayed him when he had needed it most could he have ever been that little boy? He shook those feelings off but one stayed with him the fight with his own apprentice, his son.. And what was he saying that Palpatine was evil that he was lying? Obi Wan tried to hold onto the thought but it slipped away. Obi Wan shrugged and turned to see what he and his master had accomplished.  
  
Days dragged on for Sabè, she couldn't see much because her eyes were caked in blood and grime she could not move because her muscles were sore and held down with iron cuffs. She had retreated inside herself and immersed herself in memories that she carried in her heart. She reached out for Obi Wan through the bond they had created and was frightened by the thick grief and anger he carried many times she had tried to call for him but her voice was lost in Obi Wan's anger. Had her beloved turn to the dark side? Sabè shook her head Obi Wan was of the light a Jedi Knight, he would not have turned. But what if he had? Sabè leaned against the tiles of the floor, sleep did not come for a long time  
  
Padmè typed a paragraph into her data pad and then erased it, she was trying to come up with a speech against Palpatine she would not serve in the Empire's senate. She closed down the file as Anakin walked in and sat on the couch. The pair were at the Naboo lake retreat, where they had first fell in love and had joined in holy matrimony they had spent months here with Sabè and Obi Wan and padmè could barely look anywhere that didn't remind her of her friends. Anakin shrugged in answer to her unspoken answer Yoda had not been able to connect with Obi Wan, There was no more Jedi, except for Yoda and Anakin. Anakin had been tentative about seeing Yoda and asked if bringing balance to the force may mean killing his master. The old Jedi master had closed his eyes and had said "Obi Wan's fault this is not. Palpatine is using him and controlling his mind. Polluting it he has. The Jedi's enemy Obi Wan is not, bring him home young Skywalker. Obi Wan is the vessel his soul belongs still to another. Palatine had not won his heart nor soul belong to someone else they do" "Sabè" Anakin said, excitement coursing through him "Grief over Sabè's apparent death sent him to the darkside yet no-one ever saw her body if Obi Wan could find Sabè it would restore him to the light" Yoda nodded. Padmè rested her chin in her hands "But how are we going to find Sabè, there are hundreds of places Palpatine could hide her in any number of planets" Anakin paced the floor "But I think Palpatine would want to keep Sabè close, he is using her energy and countless other's to remain so strong he is strong with the force but he is an old man. He would need to show Obi Wan evidence of Sabè's plight, her hair or some skin or a piece of fabric from her jumpsuit" Padmè nodded "He couldn't keep her in prison because people would talk and see her, it would have to be a secret place" "I wish Obi Wan were here, he knows every step of Courascant" Padmè's eyes flashed "I have an idea" 


	3. never to late

Title: Never to late  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Summary: Obi Wan's grief over Sabé's "Death" sends him to the darkside  
  
"Dex?" Padme asked. The being turned around, his face aged and sad, Padme knew that Dexter Jettster was Obi Wan's friend. "Dex we need to talk to you" she started. The alien looked about him then motioned the senator and padawan to a deserted booth. "Dex, you were Obi Wan's friend, we need to know did Sabe and Obi Wan go anywhere or had a special place?" Dex's face creased. "I'm not sure where you're going with this" he boomed "Sabe's been kidnapped and we-" Dex's face closed down. "Lady Sabe is dead, it was all over the holonet" "But we don't think she is, Dex we can get Obi Wan back but we need to know where she is, most likely Palpatine's got her where he can keep tabs on her which means she could be somewhere where she went with Obi Wan" Dex said nothing. Padme sighed in frustration. "Dex you know Courascant better then anyone. Obi Wan is your friend I would think that you would want to help him" One of Dexter's huge fists slammed into the table, Padme flinched but didn't lower her challenging gaze "I love Obi Wan and I love Sabe, I want them back and I will do anything to do it, now I'll find them with or without your help but I know that with your help we can get them back before Palpatine get his disgusting old claws into Obi Wan" Dex's anger faded and he looked to Anakin who was trying to hide a smile "She always like this?" the being asked and the padawan nodded. "Yep" Padme gave her husband a withering look but quickly looked to the alien "Please Dex" Dexter looked out of the window and nodded  
  
Goodnight my love  
  
I'll see you in the morn Let love's light wings see you safe  
  
Sabe muttered the song Obi Wan had taught her under her breath, she held onto the small bracelet that Obi Wan had given her. The guards had tried to take it from her but she had fought back, her palm held a deep mark where the tug of war had been played. The bracelet was broken but Sabe's fingers traced the metal with love and care. "Hush my love" she whispered to Obi Wan, trying to get through the mist and the barriers Obi Wan had erected "Everything will be well" She could feel her words begin to get through she could see the frightened and insecure boy under the tutelage of Qui Gon, and she could see that the fear of Paplatine had reverted him to that fourteen year old boy. Obi Wan was lost, over his head, he did not know why he was doing these things. "I love you" She could feel the denial rise in the Jedi but she didn't listen  
  
Don't listen with your ears my love  
  
Don't see with your eyes Do not feel with your fingers my beloved They will tell you lies Let me teach you everything you want to know So let me be your eyes, ears and fingers It's never to late  
  
She could feel Obi Wan begin to listen she hoped that Padme and Anakin could get to Obi Wan. It's not to late she thought never to late 


	4. what friends are for Padme pov

Part 4 of sometimes "What are friends for"  
  
P.O.V time  
  
Note: This isn't Obidala Padmé is just remembering her friend Obi Wan Kenobi  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned nothing in the beginning what makes you think I own anything now?  
  
I look out at the stars, the frenzy the world has become and I think of Obi Wan the calm in the storm the order in the chaos. I think we all figured Obi Wan would always be here, I know me and Anakin did. I never thought he would turn away from us that I would see him look so angry. I still don't. Anakin is bereft and I can do little to help him, he works to control his anger saying "That is what Master Obi Wan would want me to do" as if Obi Wan were already to far out of our reach. I cannot afford the luxury of denial, I will bring Obi Wan home for Sabé because she is my friend and so is Obi Wan and I don't abandon my friends. There are many voices around Obi Wan now, loud, raucous shouting but I hope that Obi Wan will listen to the quietest voice his own and Sabé's. I miss Obi Wan's dry humour, how he would roll his eyes at some senator and argue with me on the ethics of politics. I miss my brother, it used to annoy me that Obi Wan would look upon me as a younger sister but I know he just cares about me and Anakin, he stood up for us in the council so I will stand up for his heart. Palpatine may have corrupted Obi Wan's mind but he can't touch his soul or his heart, they lay firmly with Sabé And she will never let them go. So until I can see my best friends together again I'll plan and I'll wait and I'll take care of Anakin and then we'll be a family again Because what are friends for? 


	5. Anakin's lament

Title: Meaningless  
  
Summary: Anakin's point of view on saving his mother but losing his father Non Slash  
  
Rating: G.  
  
Major Angst AU I wonder at the will of the force, the thing as the chosen one I am meant to control, I saved my mother, death's claws gripping at her but I saved her, I got her back and now she's home.  
  
But I have no home, and never will, I have lost my mentor my father and my best friend, Padmé will not give up, always searching for ways to find his soul. If we found Sabé would it make a difference would I have my master with me and I could joke with him and study and laugh and be happy. I said I wanted him to go away, I didn't admit that even to Padmé but she is so clever I'm sure she understood but I didn't mean it not really I never knew losing him could hurt so badly that the wounds would sever me to the bone and leave me gasping with it's intensity.  
  
So I train and I study and I play the role of padawan trying to hide the fact that I can't breathe. Padmé understands how important Obi Wan is she always respected him and I never knew how much I truly depended on him, through my bravado I thought I could do anything but now I am learning that I can barely walk. People respect Obi Wan because he is strong in the force and because I am even stronger, they admire the fact that he works hard to become who he is to get anything he wants he works so hard. Too me it comes easy and that is a curse.  
  
I don't want to give up, I want Obi Wan to be proud of me to show people I'm not evil not really. Obi Wan didn't always believe in me yet now I think he does, he is always by my side that dry humour that used to grate on me but now seems to enhance my emptiness.  
  
I hope that Sabé is really not dead, her love for Obi Wan burns so strong, so bright and I hope he knows she loves him. Obi Wan was always slightly dense about how people felt about him. It saddens me that they aren't together she is like Obi Wan only a girl I like her a lot, I wanted us all to be happy. I guess that is a dream that life has destroyed 


End file.
